


Wingless

by Castiel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Wingless, iwelsan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel/pseuds/Castiel
Summary: oh wow this is the start of a new adventure !





	1. A flower for the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow this is the start of a new adventure !

✳⭐✳  
You are walking in a forest, grey trees all around you. You leave footprint behind you, the snow is slowly falling. You are dead cold in your little striped sweater but this have no importance for yourself. You didn't really care. You know where you have to go. Between two trees you found someting shiny, it's a necklace attached around a trees hanging in the air. A shiny stars, you take it in your hands and she start to shine more. You forgot the cold atmosphere around you.

"Keep..."

A children voise appear, you don't know where it's from and who speak but you can hear it near you. You turn around to see, behind you, a little fur laying on the ground . It looks like a black rabbit. You get close of it and take it in your arms, to bring some warm at this poor little creature. Before you could put in your bags between your clothings something fly out of your chest. 

Your soul, you're in a fight with ? The tiny rabbit ?... You dodge the little snow petale and bite or scratch than the rabbit is throwing at you.

"Who are you ?" 

You answer his question between two attaques.

"Why do you want to take me with you ?"

You answer that you just wanted to help him and that they can becomes friends if he want to. After a bit more of attacks the rabbit stops and your soul comes back in your chest. 

He hopped to you and start to talk " My names is Flowey, flowey the rabbit of the clinic for human and monsters, this is where you're going, right ?"

You nobs slowly, the snow is starting to fall more and more. You should hurry and get to the clinic before a storm could start. You take flowey with you in your arms and let him go in you bags. He get comfy and you go walking faster now. You finally found a white road and at the end of it ....here is it. 

The clinic. 

It's huge when you see it from the outside, it really intimidate you but well... You have to go inside. 

Walking toward the entrer you take a long breathe. 

This is where all will begins.  
✳⭐✳


	2. A flower in green

✳⭐✳

You puch the doors of the entrance and discover a tiny garden with a desk on the right side, surronded by plants and other vegetation. You have a "aw" while looking at this place, it's so calm and yet you can feel a bit uneasy. Flowey moves a bit in your bags. You decide to wait at the desk even if a tiny bell is at your disposal. you decide just to wait for a kind soul who will comes greeting you. 

After what seems an hour you can hear foot steeps coming near you, half hidded by the shadow someone is looking at you, you can see glowing eyes and you can feel your sweat become cold. Before you notice it the person or monster get closer to you, coming out of the shadow. 

"Welcome young human, are you here to get registered as a new patient ?"

She's a goat lady, with a really beautiful outfite , she must be the secretary. 

You nobs slowly, she get closer and grad your chin between her fingers, bringing her face closer to you. You heart start rasing a bit faster, what is she doing ? After a bit of time than seems really long to you, she lets go and ask you to follow her in another room. You walk slowly behind her. You really don't know if you can trust someone like her but your heart is telling you to be nice and follow the instruction she could give to you.

And you did.

It was nothing not normal, you were sitting in another room full of plants with a pen in your hand, filling some papers about your registration in the clinic, about the rules, about a ton of others things like, no right to get food in your room or stuff like this. You smile softly, after all this paper, she ask you if you want a cup of tea, green tea, and you accept, the room was sure warm but you needed a bit more warm to calm your nerves. While pouring you a cup of tea, the lady started to ask you about what food allergy you have or about your medical history, this is strange coming from a lady doing only the paper. But you answered,

"What is your blood type ?"

Good question, you didn't know, you drink a bit of tea ( it was super good ) while thinking about it, was it A ? O+ ? O- ? You hear somewhere than mosquito liked more O+ blood for some reason, and mosquito kinda like you a lot so... you randomly answer that it could be O+ because of the mosquitoand your reflection made her giggle. You tea finished, the lady asked you to follow here, she was going to make you meet the doctor that will run some test on you like your weight and size, stuff like this. You agree, you walk slowly behind her leaving a bit of space to ask flowey if everything was alright, you hear they tiny voice saying "yes" or you think it was a yes, you will check on flowey as soon as you will be in your room.

Finally you are in the doctor lab, it was a human, he welcome you and asked Toriel ( thats how the doctor call her ) to leave. She wasen't so please about it but she did leave you with the doctor. The lab wasen't so big, a desk and a table to run tests, a little balance on the floor ect.. Medical stuff.

As you take a sit your head started to spin a bit, you waren't able to focus on whats the doctor was saying to you, you head was now really heavy. 

You heard a laugh and you feel something lifting you from your chair, you feel your bags fall on the floor.

ooch sorry flowey

Then you feel yourself being bring on a table, attached on it, and weird noice where going around you, what was happening ? Why your vision where so blurry and you feel the need to sleep so strong ? After a moment you saw a shadow going close to you with something in they're hand.

"In your state it will not really hurt" 

This is what you hear before an awful burning pain appear on the left side of your belly, you where screaming in pain, you wanted this to stop, you started crying. Oh you hated what was happening.

but no one was here to help you.

✳⭐✳

You wake up in a little room, your belly was hurting like hell, you cower on yourself, hot tears falling on your face. What happended ? Why where you in such pain ? You hear a voice behind you. 

"Don't move i was trying to heal you"

Flowey ?

You go back slowly on your back to see flowey next to you, they're eyes glowing in green.

"The doctor have marked you, now you belong to the clinic"

Marked ? you slowly get up your sweater, a number was on your burned skin and it really hurts to look at.

[109]

What does it means ? Was it the number of patients ? Or something else ? Anyway, you desided to not move until someone comes or anything happen, your left side was too sore.

✳⭐✳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✳⭐✳ Thank you for the Kudo !


	3. A flower in Red

✳⭐✳

You closed your eyes, when you opened them again you where on a desk, in a white room, a red flower was in a transparent vase on the desk. A musique box was ringing in the room, in front of you a windows with white curtains floating slowly in the wind. It wasen't cold, it was a perfect temperature, you feel in peace here, you closed your eyes. 

When you wake up it was from a nurse calling your name.

"Frisk, the restaurant is open, you can come eat, hurry up"

And she left the room, she was a violet cat with a white nurse outfit. You briefly saw her name on her chest badge "Catty". 

You get up from your bed, flowey hopped next to you.

"how are you feeling ?"

You say better, and it's true flowey did a great magic jobs on you, you where near to have no pain at all ! You yawn. It's already dark outside, you can see that you have a bathroom in your room with a shower. You have a desk ... Also a cupboard but you are really happy to have a bed in the first place. You grab the door handle and go outside, flowey hided in your bag, but when your outside all you can hear...

Is

scream of pain

cry

laughts

scream of anger 

It chills you to the bones so, you go back in your room and started shaking.

"i i can't do it flowey"

"Come on frisk, i'm with you ! It's not going to be so bad, the clinic is just impressive the first time but you will get used to it"

You took a fews deep breaths and go outside again, the service you where in is called snowdine and, there's a bit of snow here and there. You are really carefull not to fall because of it. After a bit of walking you finally found a corridor heading to the restaurant, but what you saw around you turn your blood cold. There was a lot of insult, death treat on the walls, name of what seems dead peoples, a dead human count, human hunter. You take your head in your hands, shaking, you really didn't want to go in the restaurant anymore.

"Frisk ?"

"Frisk, come on, it's just some rage quite stuff on the wall, it's okays"

"No it's not, how people can be so..."

"Well for a lot of reason but here, your not alone anymore, i'm here and things will be fine for the both of us"

"..."

"Frisk ? what do you want the most ?"

"I don't know"

"Then keep going on until you find something you really want to" 

"Okays.."

You started walking slowly to the restaurant entrance, inside theres peoples. Human, not a lot, dogs, monster dogs eating on the floor or on the table without cutlery, they're monster looking at you with angry eyes. You really feel not safe here. 

Then you choise a place where to sit, a quiet place with a dying flower and the lamp on the roof was half dead too, but it was fine. 

A nurse comes to you and give you some puree with some bread, it was nice so far, it was the same nurse that you have seens before. You sigh. Then you hear screams. A little skeleton coming in the restaurant, running, like to get aways from something. 

" SANS I'll KILL YOU !!!! COME BACK YOU LAZY ASS!!!"

The one called Sans looked around and desided to hide behind your table ?! 

You jumped in fear, this was not planned at all, you stayed quiet.

"if you says something I kill you fucking human"

You take a deep breath and whisper.

"I swear i will not, but why are you hiding"

"My bro is gonna kill me"

This seems obvious with the treat you have heard before.

"Why your brother would like to.." but before you had the time to continue sans get up, smaking the table off they place, making was on the table fly in the air. You jump again in fear and get up.

"Unless I bring YOU to him !?"

"w-what" 

You tried to run from him but he got a fork and a knife, bloked you, and catch you by the wrists. With a fast move he impaled your two hands with the ustensil. You screamed in pain as the blood comes down your arms. Now you could run away but he have grabbed you by the hair. You tried to kick him or tried to get off the fork and knife in your hands but it was too far away and hurting too much to being able to get it of. You finally gave up, you briefly saw flowey shaking in your bag as you let sans drag you out of the restaurant. Some monsters where laughing at the scene. 

At this point from the fear your both legs gave up on you and you let sans drag you on the floor , what seems to not bother him at this point. After a long moment of torture you finally arrived to a room with a name on it 

"Pap y ..."

You cound't see it well, but the "papy" monster came out as soon as sans knocked at his door.

"Knock knock"

"SANS"

"I bring you a christmas present bro"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU -OH"

you where on the floor, trembling, a really tall skeleton with a non amical face was looking at you maliciously, it makes you look at the floor in shame.

" GOOD JOBS SANS."

You can tell that Sans is actually happy by the little satified noise he's making. They finally put you in the room, it was in fact 2 room, relied by a broken walls. The skeletons bro put you into a cage and locked you inside. With a yelp of pain you fall on the metal ground, not moving, sans let your bag outside, what a relief, maybe flowey will find a way to get you out and you will be able to see a nurse for those awful well... Wound. This is what you think, the two bro started to talk about your fate when they finally stop and goes to sleep, sans in his , where the room was broken and papyrus not far away froms your cage. In the dark you could see that he was turning his back to you so you wispered...

"f flowey?"

A little time passed before they answer.

"y yes ?"

"Can you try to open the cage please ? if you can"

you hear tiny sobs

"i'm sorry i'm afraid i can't, the bags is totally closed"

"oh crap"

you bite your lips, this was bad, well you will have to wait until the skeletons wake up... You let your head fall on the metal floor and closed your eyes.

Things when to good to bad so fast.

✳⭐✳

"you disappoint me"

You open your eyes, the same flower, the same desk, the same vase, but someone is on the white walls, a young person, pretty tall with some blue eyes, beautiful. They remind you of someone but you can't tell who.

"Already traps somewhere ?"

"i i..."

" Don't apologize"

They turned his face to the windows a moment and back again at you.

"You know what to do to get out of here"

"flowey can't help me ! i .. i'm ... trapped"

"You can reset"

"What ?"

"Just broke "

" it's ... just ..."

"I'll do it for .."

You wake up in sweat, breathing heavily, tears comes to your eyes as you get up in the cage, you free your hand angrily and screamed, it wakes up the skeletons, you took the knife in your bleeding hands and impaled your heart with. You where now free from them.

Darkness slowly grow around you as you fall asleep.

"Good"  
✳⭐✳


	4. A flower for the lonely town

✳⭐✳

You wake up in tears, the violence of your death still in memory. You touch trembling your chest. You sit down and the tears run down your cheeks, You rub your head and jump with pain, it was not your head that was painful but your hand. Two nasty scars are found in the center of your palm, you decide to hide them with mittens that you had in your bag. By opening the bag you drop flowey on the bed by accident.

_"Hey, are you okay I heard you scream and ... Are we in your room ?"_

 You stay in your room long enough until catty passes to say :

**"the restaurant is open, you can come eat, hurry up"**

A feeling of déjà vu takes you then. You tremble a little, and answer that you will go soon . she quickly leaves the room, closing the door behind her. You take a deep breath, what is happening ? You are not reviving the same day are you ? A flash of your dream appears, the room, this person, and if ... and if all that was not an illusion? If you had the opportunity to go back from dying? How it was possible...The little star around your neck sends a faint light to this question, and if that was it? This star? like a reset point in a game. You press it against yourself. But why did you have that power when you wanted to die? Who gave it to you and where do you come from? Too much question that jostles in your head,you decide to go out and visit the clinic with flowey who is silent at your side during your internal interrogation. You push your door, the noon dong rings, you walk slowly in the first corridor that presents, avoiding the snow and ice patches that are forming on the ground like puzzles, you arrive at a small balcony, a smoking room, looking down make you think it is much higher than the first views of it. You sigh and enjoy the fresh air with Flowey who released his muzzle from your bag. Then you decide to continue your visit, despite the fact that you know that there are human hunters in the snowdine unit, that does not scare you, you will find a way to become their friends or to make them change their minds. Right ? you are clenching fists on your wounds. As if flowey could not hear you, you hear an exasperate sigh.

The rooms scroll by your side, besides from a smoking balcony for the moment you have found nothing particular. After a while you come across a door that draws your attention "Sans" is mark on the door label . Your blood turn to ice, something tells you not to stay there.

You decide to start walking again but a noise stop you in your progress. You turn around. It's Sans.

**_"Hey do you not know how to greet a new friend?"_ **

he gives you his hand.

**_"C'mon, I'm not going to bite you"_ **

Instead of holding out his hand and dreading a bad blow you take your legs to your neck, you run through this maze of corridors, slide several times and you take the ground or the wall to the damn of flowey who yells at you to "calm down!!!!!!". You miss to break some bones and stay stuck in some puzzles ice. Finally you fall back on the smokehouse, you notice that you have a beautiful view of the church, something that you had not noticed at first, the bells sound, you sigh.

_**"Why are you running sweet heart?"** _

No. He has followed you here, you're stuck, unless you throw yourself into the void.

_**"C'mon bro"** _

You hesitate, then finally you decide to give him a chance, you reach out his hand. Suddenly he pulls you near to him and breaks your neck.

_**"Next time you better hide"** _

✳⭐✳

You get up sweaty, back to your room, a terrible pain in your neck. It was not a dream. You can really come back, and if Sans also knew and played with you? You're shivering, at the end of the bed Flowey looks at you worriedly.

_"It still have reset, right ?"_

You answer that yes, suddenly the tears come to your eyes, oh, it was so cruel to give this life to your new friend, you extend your arms and flowey jumps up to you, snuggling into your embrace, you start to hum. Catty goes on and tells you exactly the same things, you sigh and politely answer that you would come to the meal. Once she leaves the room, flowey comes out from under the sheets and snuggled against you again, you resume your murmurand started singing...

_Dear old darkness I've come home again_

_Underneath the stars Right to where it started_

_Let me drift away to Lonely Town_

_Cause for a moment there For a moment_

_there was you..._

_Twenty angels on the path of dream_

_Trust no miracles, just extraordinary luck_

_With those when you're on your own_

_Look what can we do ? What can we do to feel alive?_

_Trust your heart like a believer_

_Though you've never seen a light..._

_Find your way to another's heart To make it through the night_

_In this lonely town..._

_Trust your heart like a believer Though you've never seen a light..._

_In this lonely town..._

you reopen your eyes, this music, cames to you like that, and it sounded so familiar. For tonight you decide to stay in your room to rest. Hoping that Sans will not come knock on your door. you sigh and close your eyes, squeezing flowey in your arms that comforts you by caressing you with they muzzle. Calmness reigns.

_"knock knock"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my singing suck ;v;


	5. A flower in orange

You take colored pencils and anti-stress coloring magazines

  
you hum quietly as you fill in the papers of different colors

  
Why do you hum this melancholy air very similar, very repetitive, where did you hear it last time? You do not know. You take scissors, in front of you a shadow whit a crooked neck, that smiles at you, you cut the paper, in piece, red. You color the paper with red while continuing to hum, a bone, you laugh, you laugh, you look at your hands, wasted, wasted, the coloring book is filled, the shadow has disappeared,

  
A rabbit is there...

  
knock knock

  
He found me

  
knock knock

  
knock knock

  
you wake up with a start, it was a dream? Not true, you look at your hands, perfectly normal except scars always present in your palms. You sweat . What could this dream could say? Who was this person? You get up and decide to take a shower, flowey is still asleep on the bed. Once out you change, a hoodie and shorts sticky, you sigh and feel a lot better in thoses new clothes.

  
You sit on your bed and contemplate your feet

  
"knock knock"

  
Your blood turn ice, that can't be well, catty never have knocks during the previous reset, your door opens, you hear the mini pop of a bubble of chewing gum. you approach the door and open it wide.  
Nobody, just the emptiness of the corridor that greets you and the noises of the clinic, you begin to get used to it. You go back to your room and decide to sleep for the night instead of walking around the clinic, with a little luck Sans do not know your room number.

  
_unacceptable, unacceptable, unacceptable_

  
The voice of a little boy wakes you up, you see him at the foot of your bed

  
_unacceptable_

  
he gets out of your room, you decide to follow him and running behind him, he brings you to, nothing at all, you bump against a skeleton tall enough, with an annoyed head

  
"WHAT IS!!"

  
Oh, you recognize this tone of voice, it can only be Papyrus

  
"A HUMAN?"

  
You see it look in his back, Sans appearing at his side.

  
"Yo boss, you ..." Sans stopped to move when he have see you.

  
"SANS HOW COULD YOU LEAVE A HUMAN IN THE CLINIC !!!"

  
"Wow, hey, I did not know that there was one!" it sounded like a lie.

  
Your breathing quickens, you turn to get advice from flowey but you forget your bag in your room, you are alone, probably alone in the face of another awful death. Suddenly the little boy reappears behind you

  
_"unacceptable"_

  
You turn away from the skeleton and you run to run down the halls, with much more ease knowing the holes and trap caused by snow and ice. you have arrived at a gym, in any case it seems like a gym, once inside everything is quiet.

  
And all the machines around you started to work up suddenly, weights rise and throw in your direction, you dodge and dodge another projectile. The little boy is in the middle of the room and floats repeating his _"unacceptable"_ mantra.

  
You try an approach "what did they do little human?" you dodge a bullet "to make you so upset"  
"injustice sends humans, monsters, all beings" You catch your breath and move in they direction.

  
"what do they do to you do? I can listen if you need it, stop destroying this room! (and me with)" you are pretty happy that flowey is not there despite your miss your companion, he would have been seriously injured by any projectiles had he been there.

  
Suddenly your star shine with orange in the middle, and a voice, this voice

  
They asks you to help, it comes from the deepest of your minds. From your souls.

  
By the time you re-open your mouth to say a few things you hear people open the door to the gym.

  
"WHAT IS IT?"

  
"no idea Boss"

  
"USELESS"

  
you hear Sans sighing, you turn around to warn them to leave to avoid being hurt by the angry spirit but instead of that Sans and papyrus enters in a fight with the deceased soul and locks it in a cage made of blue bones and...You too. The soul remains calm for a few minutes.

  
" AND WELL IT WAS NOT SO COMPLICATE "says papyrus scratching his face.

  
Sans only have nodding slowly, wiping the drops of sweat from his brow, when you approach the blue bones you find yourself get put back. Your necklace continue to shine.

  
"Sans ! Papyrus ! We must help this Soul, I beg you"

  
At the moment when Papyrus went to reply the soul in question utters a shrill scream, strong enough to dissolve the magic of the barred bars of the cage, all the objects of the room started to float in the air.

  
"What is this ?" Was what Sans being able to say before being tranperated by an iron bar who have cross his soul. You watch this horrifying scene from your wall, the scream has been powerful enough to free you but you have throw yourself against the wall, just like papyrus.

  
" SANS ! YOU BASTARD"

  
You see Sans collapsing and being reduced to ashes in a few minutes, completely paralyzed against your wall you see Papyrus fight against the soul but take bullets in the chest and fall on the floor. Reduced to ashes, you see his soul that shine and break above his ashes. Tears comes to your eyes, they did not deserve this death and you only watched, paralyzed by fear. The soul is closer to you. You whisper

  
" _kill me, please_ "

you repeat, you have a mental break down, you fall on your knees and you roll into a ball on the ground, it took very little time for the soul to lift his gun and shoot you in the head. From the corner of your eyes you seem to have seen flowey in the room.

  
But it's impossible, right ?

✳✴⭐

  
Once again you wake up in your room with tears in your eyes, they are both dead by your fault, because you have done nothing but watch them die. You squeeze your arms against your chest, sobbing gently, flowey comes to your side and asks what happens to you, you explain to him what it is and flowey consoles you by explaining that it was not your fault anyway. After your shower you decide to stay in your room

  
"knock knock"

  
Again, but this time you barely have time to lift your head that Sans is being in front of you.

  
"Have you enjoying seeying all of us dying sweet heart?"

  
You're shaking, your throat is squeezing while you'd like to explain to him that it was all just awful but before you go to do anything they'll nail you to your bed and plant you bones in yours arms.

  
You're screaming with pain as he begins to cut your belly skin with a Swiss army knife, they scalp you on the spot and the only thing that comes to your mind is to apologize, you repeat your mentra when Ice petals surround the head of Sans. He narrowly dodges them and looks for his aggressor that happened to attack him in the moment he was enjoying himself the most. Flowey stands on the ground behind him you can see from your point of view from the bed. Despite the pain that makes your mind confused and confused, you repeat that you are sorry, you ask forgiveness to everyone and anyone. You almost pray for help and that's the case. From your point of view you can see flowey tranpercer by a bone. Tears flow as much as the blood in your little room. Sans will let you agonise for hours and, let your guts go to the air for several hours before you die.

  
When you wake up, he's right next to you.

  
" What am i going to be able to do you this time ? "

  
In a low voice you whisper

  
" _stop, please_ "

  
"I did not hear what you said?'

  
you swallow your saliva and repeat somehow " _stop please_ "  
it makes him laugh, some minute later you are dying in a pond of your own blood coming out of your neck. it's impossible to talk, Sans have slitting your throat and is looking at you gently on the floor from a chair.

  
"humans are funny to see die"

  
The crying tears on your face, you can not do anything anymore, flowey have they neck break and is at your side, you ask for forgiveness with all your heart. But only bloody strangulations escape you, you fall asleep.

  
Sans have going on and on during five resets or you will die in a subtle way each time, it never gives you time to escape and your windows have bars. You've tried to lock yourself in the shower but it's just teleporting inside and strangling you with the shower hose. Or the head in the toilet. Once he brought back alcohol and you burned you the wall, having previously planted yourself against the wall. At this point you're just a punching ball for him. Are you wondering why they might be doing this to you? Was it because you did not help them or he had another reason behind? You open your eyes, he is above you and stares at you.

  
"You know what ? I have no idea this time"

  
Your soul turns blue and he bust you against the walls under the cries of flowey despair. You are finally resting on the ground with some bones break especially that one of the hip. Sans crouching at your level and taking you by the hair.

  
"So weak" He lets you go

  
"I need a fingers slam to kill you, do you realize how someone like you managed to catch us in a trap like this?

  
So that was it, he thinks you have them trapped

  
" _bury me alive if I lie_ "

  
you sit up and take him in your arms

  
" _I'm never wanted to trap you_ "

  
Without being shocked by your gesture and pushing you away immediately, are eyes shining blue than ever.

  
  " WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING ?!"

  
you reach out in front of you

  
"I swear, I'm never wanted .. you .. hurt"

  
tears flow gently on your cheeks

  
"Continue if you want, I deserve it, I do not have help you"

  
Sans turn back, grimacing, what could all that mean for him? Bones appear behind you.

  
"Do you really think I'm going to believe you ? **fucking** human?"

  
And you are pierced by the bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of time..


	6. A flower for a fight

The bed below you is comfortable, you release a yawn and you stretch. Sans is there, sitting next to the bed watching you quietly. You sit down and wait for any abuse he might put you through again but ... nothing comes. You look at him in astonishment, flowey jumps to your side showing teeth to Sans.

"If you hurt frisk again I swear !!"

Sans let out a chuckle, he suddenly looks darker.

  
"No I will not do it again, I need to understand" He gently approaches you takes a strand of your hair between his fingers, you jump in surprise; He gently passes his hand over your face.

  
"I always want to destroy this beautiful face but before I want to understand why you pushed us in a trap my brother and me"

  
"I'm not pushing you into a trap, it was a lost soul"

  
"Stop it"

  
you are clenching your teeth

  
"This is the truth, however, the establishment retrieves different human soul filled with hatred, sadness remort ... doubt ..." you hold your pendant in your hands. "I just wish to help them, I'm here for that, and maybe it could help you too!"

  
"How are we helping?" He continues to play with your hair

  
"The heart of the clinic is corrupt, I can feel it, this walls contain a hatred, anger and incredible triteness, maybe by soothing souls the clinic will become a better place and you can escape"

  
"So it's definitely humans who have corrupted this clinic, you're really are useless, you know that?"

  
You sigh and get away from him

  
"They must all have a reason of their own, why would they always be there otherwise?"

  
"I do not know in any case it does not concern me, I do nothing to them and anyway Papyrus will never let you do what you want"

  
"unless I become your friend!"

  
"friend ?"

  
your fists are squeezing, "yes friend, your confidant, you know this person that you can trust and tell him your secret without fear"

  
"you really think I trust you" with that said he grabs your hair and pull you up.

  
"Let me show you with this soul! If I can not calm her and show you that I'm right then you can do anything you want with me"

  
"I can already do anything with you"

  
Tears threaten to fall on your cheek, no, you can not show weakness now especially not after all that.

  
"but I'm going to give you a chance, because, I'm curious"

  
You give in spite of you a sigh of relief, Sans leaves you at the same time

  
"but if you miss, you will spend your life to die and come back into my hands, sweetheart"

  
You gently shake your head, rubbing your abused head. You get up and take your bag, flowey jumps inside and you get out of the room, when you leave you turn to Sans always sitting on your bed, staring at you insistently.

  
"What do you want ?"

  
you shake your head

  
"N-nothing"

  
Then you take a step forward, at the same time you go back to ask Sans if he wants to follow you but he has already disappeared, strange you have not seen him past you or move out of the room, maybe can he teleport? Still some amazing things you think.

  
The heart filled with determination you head to the room of papyrus, a bunch of stickers are on the door "dead to the human" "do not enter" "the one who enter risks his life" you tighten the strap of your bag in your hands. With a tiny voice flowey say

"are you sure frisk? that you can ..."

  
You shake your head and sigh, you have an idea of how to proceed ... But before, you tighten your collar against your chest, the light illuminates you and a light draft passes through your hair

  
"Frisk I am ..."

  
You open your eyes, tears flow gently on your cheek, this voice seems so familiar and yet so far away. You feel like you've been to this point again and again.  
Then you raise your hand and knock at the door, you hear a groaning groan and fast step going to the doorway, as fast as your heart that tambourine in your chest. You blow, the door opens

  
"WHAT'-"

  
The door opens wide

  
"A HUMAN!? HOW"

  
but before you go to answer Papyrus locks you in a bone cage

  
"You must be damn stupid to come see me by yourself, I wonder why"

  
"I want to become your friend"

  
Papyrus sighs exasperate "Friend ?!"

  
"Yes, I want to duel with you, and if I lose, we become friends" you shake your arms in all directions to try to make yourself understood through the stress you feel. Papyrus stares at you but before he has time to answer Sans appearing behind you.

  
"Sup bro"

  
"You know what's up brother, leaving a human in the clinic!"

  
"Oh c'mon I did not know there was a human"

  
Always so good at lying visibly, you turn to flowey who only has his muzzle out of the bag and trembling.

  
"Sans the human want a fight against me and to become my friend if I lose, it's totally silly, right ?"

  
And papyrus throws an evil laugh worthy of a disney villain

  
Sans imitating a few minutes before saying "it's not such a bad idea, I mean, it's not like you were going to lose and it can be funny" you sighed

  
"ummm" papyrus seems to be interest suddenly

  
"I always wondered how humans defended and fight, it could be the opportunity to learn more about our enemie!" the bone cage suddenly disappears and Sans catch you by the arm

  
"follows us"

  
"you are his first" Sans add with a wink

  
You finally arrive at the smoking area, the big balcony with some plants, there is just enough room to fight, flowey jump from the bag and it puts at your side while papyrus face you, before the fight begins you tighten your star .

  
✴⭐✴

  
The first attack of papyrus was easy to avoid, that is full bodied afterwards, flowey was killed first by bones having surrounded him and you by dozens of bones arriving too fast in your direction and impaling you. You come back to the starting point and notice on the ground a blue flower, you start avoiding blows, saved flowey, dodged, die again a stuck bone plant in your belly persists your intestines and your bladder, the pains are indescribable and the blood and other fluid flows to the ground.

  
A third flower appears at your foot, you move slowly and start to dodge the blows, the bones, this time you have almost won but papyrus seems frustrated

  
"FIGHT ! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING !!!???"

  
you smile

  
 "IF YOU BELIEVE YOU WILL WIN WITH ACT YOU ARE FAR FROM IT, I'M NEVER GOING TO TAKE YOUR MERCY"

  
The bones are bursting you are able to dodge them and continue to spare papyrus from any attack even if flowey asks you to fight you can not bring yourself to that. Securely attached to your shoulder, flowey tells you where the bones appear when it appear in your back. Eventually papyrus ended up falling to your knees out of breath but continuing to throw you very weak bones. You dodge them and you go close to papyrus despite the flowey remark asking you to flee. You hold out your hands. "I do not wish to hurt you and Sans I just want to become your friend" Papyrus growls but resolves, he gives you his arms as to offer you a hug and you go inside his arms. Once sticking to him through his sweater you hear his soul beat, light pom pom as your own heart pounding. By the time you raise your head, you feel bones crushing you, breaking your spine. You hear in the distance Sans shouting "GET DUNKED ON" Then you fall in your blood.

  
Back sits a fourth blue flower next to your right hand you get ready and flowey again having to avoid all attacks, up, on the side, you hear it, a voice in you who shouts "defend yourself "But you refused, you do not want to be that kind of person, ever. You breathe and resume your dodging. "Frisk" .... You hold your head and utter a persistent shriek although no bone is touching you. These reset starts slowly to make you lose your head, your scream stop's the attacks of papyrus and you spit blood. This scream was inhuman you fall to the ground your body is heavy and finally the darkness surrounds you.

  
When you wake up, you are on a mattress, in a room you do not know. You look briefly around you. There is a big mess around you and you notice very quickly the chain hanging on your grip by handcuffs, only one of your hands is free the rest of your body is under a warm blanket. You are in the darkness of an unknown room. Suddenly the mattress sagging a little, you notice a silhouette to your side that turns his back to you. You recognize him it's Sans, it turns slowly towards you. You try to say something but your throat is on fire, you can no only cough a little liquid and have a metalic taste of blood in your mouth. where is flowey? you decide to fix the ceiling above you, it becomes much more interesting suddenly. You close your eyes, you have fail, right? You have not managed to beat papyrus through your five reset, you clench your fists on the sheets, after a while the silhouette slowly turns towards you and begins to remove the cover covering you, fear paralyzes you. You want to scream for help, you do not know what Sans can be able to do at this point but you expect the worst. The freshness of the room caresses your skin as a hand against your face. You swallow your saliva ... A hiccup of fear betrays your poor talent to find the fact that you slept. Sans this leaning on you.

  
"Papyrus decide to keep you for the moment because fighting a weak human is disloyal, so we will keep you, heal you until you can be able to beat you again"

  
He pauses

  
"it will be your only chance do not waste it"

  
With that you see in the shadows his hand take your throat and shine green, although the gesture wants to be gentle for you after what it seems, the pain of your throat disappearing, the firm grip around your throat make you cough a little blood and gasp. Fear too. Finally Sans loosening your throat and lying down beside you watching you, you put the cover back on you slowly, avoiding any sudden movement that can annoy Sans. Or any movement he could interpret as an attack. You return your gaze to the ceiling. In a very discreet way you can see small bright phosphorescent stars on the ceiling.  
Sans is a nerd? If you suppose it could be his room. Finally a sleepy breathing appear next to you , you turn your head and see Sans sleeping to your side, you sigh and yawning, letting yourself fall into a deep sleep too, asking you where flowey could be and if he was well.

 

✴⭐✴

  
This time you are sitting next to the window, you see the classroom table and a pot with a red flower inside as in your previous dream, but on the table is a young monster, goat-shaped it is asleep on the desk, a slight music floats in the air, the piano, you get up and approach you wondering who it could be. Finally the young one growls and wakes up, looking at you with big eyes, one red and the other blue. You lean to that height and greet him. He stares at you before you get up at once.

  
"🌠✳⭐❇✨!!!"

  
You shake your head, it rushes and takes you in his arms

  
"It's me, your best friend!"

  
You press against him

  
"flowey?"

  
He shakes his head

  
"I'm sorry you're going through so much, but you're here for an important reason, you have to save the souls of humans who haunt his place to save the poor monsters stuck here"

  
"But how can I do it? I'm stuck in Sans's room right now"

  
"do not worry I'm not far, I'll help you when you need it, after all it's the role of ... to .. n"

  
You wake up in cold sweat, Sans always sleeping at your side.

  
"Psst"

  
You look at your side, flowey is there at the foot of your bed

  
"I gnaw the chain of your handcuffs you can run away"

  
you whisper, your throat still sore "no"

  
"You have not planned to hurt me for the moment, I'm sure I can become their friends, but I have to start showing them that i'm not a treat for them." you bite your lower lip "this is the only solution for me" Flowey lowers his head "if you say it ... Do not get killed again that's all, I care about you you know" You're shaking your head although you can not promise anything in your situation. A noise, a friction of clothing against the sheets makes you turn.

  
"Do you really think you can run away like that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here-here here we go again


	7. A flower for you

Sans watch you with a piercing look.

"Where do you think _you're going_ Sweetheart?"

  
You shake your head

  
"Nowhere, I promise you!"

  
He sighs

  
"well, I do not know how you did to break this chain but you have a lot of strength ... or so "

  
Sans this turns to flowey who backs out of fear.

  
"No you can not- "

  
But before you finish your sentence flowey finds himself impaled by a bone. You scream his name while Sans was laughing out loud.

  
"Are you going to cry the death of a useless little thing ?!"

  
Before you got the time to answer or do anything, you found yourself in a blue bone cage. You protest, ask Sans to kill you but he does not care at all about it and he returns to sleep next to you, turning his back to you. Finally, after a bit of time, you gave up..and cry silently. When you re-open your eyes you are in the dark, in front of you is sitting another person with long white hair. It seems to reproduce the movements you make until a mocking laughter rises from the place coming from the person in front of you. She get up and comes to your level always laughing, you notice that this person has a rabbit-shaped rabbit in his hands.

  
"Flowey!"

  
She look at you confusedly, not seeming to understand that you're calling her.  
you conclude that it did not have to be flowey or so he lost his memory. You sigh, the person stares at you and carries a fingers to his mouth.

 

"Shhh"

  
you open your eyes again to the sound of broken glass, a violent argument in the room next to you, separated only by a broken wall. You slowly raise your head, the bone cage around you is gradually disappearing. After a while you are able to jump over and you rush to the other room. Sans and Papyrus are mad with rage against each other and Papyrus brandishes an empty bottle that looks like a bottle of absolut vodka. Sans is going to receive the blow and it could break a bone to him even to kill him ! You think by interposing yourself between him and papyrus, the shock of the bottle against your temple make you lose your balance, you fall on the floor but you still perceive colors and sounds as well as a horrible pain as if your head had burst, you hear a scream. Sans is Calling you as you sink into a bottomless abyss, you feel someone put your hands against your chest on your star. A soft light appears around you.

  
✴✳✴

  
When you wake up you are in a more comfortable bed and slowly you carry your hands to your head, feeling a heavy bandage soaked with a liquid that seems to be your blood, you look at your hands, your sight still quite murky. You distinguish a silhouette from your side and it's Sans, you can smell the ketchup emanating from his clothes from the bed. He has his head down and seems lost in his thoughts. Anyway, he seems to have heard you move because he looks at you now with astonishment.

  
"Sweetheart ..." he sighs and continue..

  
"Hopefully you're not dead, what could we give to doctor dreemur if you where dead ?"

  
you lean your head slightly and a deafening pains bursts into your brain

  
"give me to who?" you try to say weakly while your throat is dry and painful.

  
"We'll bring you to Dr. Dreemur, our director, he hates humans and guards them as an experiment, he collect the soul to try to break the malediction who's over the clinic. If we bring you to him my brother and I will have a permission to get out of this crazy place, maybe for good "

You moan, sudden flashes come back to you, you saved nan, we made you saved after taking the blow on the head. You sit up and look around quickly, coming out of bed you head to the room staggering. Sans looks at you curiously, in the center of the room there is a pile of red rose petal . You kneel down and let the tears flow. It was too unfair, why, your friend just wanted you help and here is the result, he is now dead and definitely. Sadness and loneliness grab you and you start a panic attack, struggling to find air while rose petals escape from your hands. Sans get to your side and kneel next to you, that said Sans dosen't understand all the attachment you had for this little being.

  
You can only cry, too much drain to be able to show any hate to Sans, this murderer.

  
You are seated on the bed of papyrus, Sans changing your bandage on your head, why do he act so kind suddenly? Is it because of what he did or to get you to the doctor by keeping you in one piece? You do not know.

  
After changing your bandage he looks at you quietly, waiting who could break this silence thick as fog. But the only thing that comes to you are silent tears, you roll in a ball in the bed. Finally breaking the silence papyrus opens the door of the room and seems surprised by the spectacle that presents it in front of him.

  
"Sans, you did not even tie them ! And if they tried to escape, what would you do?"

  
"I do not think they'll do it, where they"ll go anyway?" The other watches could capture them, torture them, ( Sans saying slowy all the words to make them more threatening) or worse, before give it to asgore "

  
"Umm, you're not wrong, you're gonna cook or staying here to do nothing"

  
Sans head to his room with an angry sigh.

  
You hear cooking utensils and noises coming from a kitchen, you suppose it's put to work. You feel Papyrus sitting on his bed, looking at you without saying a word before taking a bottle out of his pocket and drinking his contents. You watch him from the corner of the eye apprehending anything but nothing comes. He just sits against the wall and closed his eyes. You straighten up what made him jump.

  
"Hey you're not moving out of bed otherwise I'll plant you on it"

  
You shake your head

  
"I need to go to the bathroom"

  
Papyrus sighs

  
"There must be some in the service, I'll show you there"

  
On those you feel your weight lighten up while a blue magic surrounds you and your souls, you are quickly on foot. Papyrus catches you by the arm violently leaving you released cries of pain, your body always painful and especially your head.

  
Even though the two monsters do not need a toilet, it turns out that papyrus and Sans had some close to their rooms, which quickly relieve you in both senses . While papyrus lets you go to the bathroom and lets you have your privacy you sit on one of the toilets with a sigh of relief, once you are finished and going to leave, you want to wash your hands before. Looking in the room adorn with a single mirror you notice your head injury and your tired face, all is painful to the touch. You look at the mirror for a moment before you notice a crack coming from behind. You then take it in your arms and unhook it, it was not too heavy, a crack that is actually a hole in the wall. That would be a good occassion for you to go away, but, where to go? Sans is being right about the others monsters... you could not go anywhere and at least with Papyrus and Sans you could be sure they would not kill you to bring back to Asgore. You replace the mirror but a hairy hands grabs your grip and pulls you into the hole.

✴✳✴

  
Papyrus is getting impatient, it's already been waiting for more than a minute and it's almost certain that a human should not take so much time, after waiting five more minutes, he decides to open the door. To find no one but a broken mirror on the floor and a hole in the wall.

  
" The Human is escaping ??? !!"

  
Papyrus rushes toward the hole and crawls inward, that leads to another room much more spacious, a rope is tied up to go down, lower papyrus can see what seems to be a door half open. He therefore decides to silently descend the rope and observe through the gap.

  
"HUMAN HUMAN HUMAN"

  
Monsters shouting in fury in front of a scene, frisk was in the middle of the scene with a motorcycle helmet on his head, papyrus recognize them thanks to the acclamation of the monsters but also to they're clothes, they was captured so ? A dog walks on the stage a piece of paper in the hands and a cigarette in the mouth.

  
"Oh name of all the dog shows of the clinic, you human, will be executed if you are not able to answer his fours enigmas".

Frisk move in distress on his seat. " _What kind of twisted stuff it was_ ", thinks papyrus clenching his fists.

  
"A toxic smoking will be added in your helmet to every bad answer"

On which the acclaimed crowd called it "Doggo" and shouted threats of dead to frisk. "Anyway if the toxic smoking does not kill you, we have two dogs dedicated to slicing your head" At the side of Frisk was two dogs doing kisses, you seem to hear an "aw" coming from Frisk, as if it was the moment to find the scene cute.

  
"First question, I'm made of sand, needle or shadow who am I?"

  
Frisk does not move for a bit of time, thinking, you drink a bit of vodka and watch the scene, curious to see if the human will get away or no, if they ever fails to answer the second question, you will so something. Frisk answers "The time"

  
And the crowd applauded for this good answer.

  
"It was very simple, now another question, what was the name of the director's son?"

  
Frisk seems distraught and wavers to not know

  
the crowd grounded and a psssiiit can be hear, his helmet starting to be filled with smoking. You decide it's time to act so you take action.

  
"The answer was ch-"

✴✳✴

  
From your point of view you can see despite the fog inside your helmet and your difficulty to breath, papyrus enter the scene, everyone shut up at this time. Except Doggo kneeling and apologizing to papyrus. Lifting you from your chair and removing the mask, papyrus launched a last death threat to the one who will touch his human and go aways with you. You feel nauseous, surely because of the toxic smoke that he has sent you, your vision is blurry. Once you are in the room, you are on the bed and gaze up and down. Sans comes in panic asking papyrus where you were and papyrus calmly replies that my poor ass was kidnap by Doggo and his dog mafia and you would die if he had not intervened, which was rather true.

A soup and glass of water later, papyrus sends you back to Sans's room, not supporting a minute longer than you use his bed. This allowed you to start a discussion with Sans. You talk about everything and nothing until you get to an interesting moment in the conversation, you learn that this place was cursed a few years ago by a dream. A sick young child who decides to curse those who have made him suffer and anyone else who will walk through the doors of this clinic.  
You swallow your saliva.

  
"Chara?"

  
Sans nod

  
"How do you know his name?" Also, avoid saying it, it's a bad thing here"

  
You shake your head and lie down. Everything is calm around you. When you re-open your eyes you are back in this void, chains are around you and there is not the person with long hair in front of you but Flowey, The goat guy, he kneels at your level and takes you in his arms. "I'm so sorry" you mumbling in his sweater

  
"It's not that bad, I'll always be at your side"

  
you shake your head and hold your hand to feel comfort.

  
He sighs and looks you in the eyes, with his eyes will see.

  
"You will soon be able to get out of it, you will get by but before you have to find the first soul"

  
a music wakes you up. A side of you Sans starting to play a tune of guitard, you find it rather appeasing, calm, he hums at the same time, he seems to get used to your presence. After a while you can hear a harmonica in the other room, this unexpected duet filled your heart with calm and joy. You listen silently while an orange light illuminates the room ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little drawing who goes with flowey part : http://cassielsan.tumblr.com/post/182550932695/while-rose-petals-escape-from-your-hands


	8. A flower in your hand

The child is there, they asks you to follow them and Sans stop to play the guitar and papyrus to play the harmonica by the same occation. You head to the soul and ask what you can do for help them to free them from they sadness, the soul asks you to follow them. Sans and Papyrus follows you to the gym. The soul is back to the middle and throws you object on you again, Sans and Papyrus stays in the distance, watching you avoid all the attacks and spare the soul.

"The soul asks for a gesture"

You raise your head, a gesture? What kind of? Suddenly an idea comes to your mind as you avoid weights coming in your direction.

 

"Sans, come and take my hand ! Show the soul that humans and monsters can get along!"

  
You hear a grunt, and then what? Sans cross his arms while you hear papyrus giggle. You can see a pretty obvious blush on the cheeks of Sans.

 

"Never, find something else" he said.

  
A weight hits you on the left arm, making you an open fracture, you scream and Sans rushes towards you.

  
"It's getting too dangerous! We should leave"

  
"Not until you help them!" your screaming between two cries of agony

  
Sans take you in his arms while you were recrocrawling on the ground, guns appear in the air and Sans teleportes you and him out of the trap. This teleportation makes you sick and you vomited your soup in a corner of the room.

  
"oops, your have never get teleported before ? "

  
you shake your head

  
"So your plan is to show this soul that monsters and humans can get along?" Sans said

  
"It's totally stupid, and I remind you that you must always fight against me dear """friend""," papyrus added, still sitting in his corner, looking at the scene.  
you moan, how can you convince him?

  
"Please, at least try before they destroys everything! Or hurts you" you hold your broken arm against you and you raise the other one.

  
Sans sigh

  
And he takes it

  
_He take your hand_

  
suddenly the soul seems to have calmed down the objects falling to the ground.

  
The little soul illuminates the piece in a orange glow and is kneeling on the ground, a melody resonates.

  
([can i offer you an ost for this part? ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wN26LY-_rQs))

  
You approach slowly after releasing the hands of Sans.

  
☀✳  
The warmth of Frisk's hand leaving me I watched them approaching the soul with much apprehension, and if the soul get angry again? This human is so fragile ..  
☀✳

  
You kneel at the height of the soul that began to speak to you.

  
"You are not like the others, you are able to save us, you are certainly -"

  
the soul cut it off.

  
"take me with you, I will help you, protect you, there are other souls that you have to save"

  
You take a breath

  
"little soul what made you so upset with monsters and human"

  
"I saw monsters and humans killing each other for stupid things, killing me for cigarettes that I did not have"

  
You sigh

  
"I was delivered to the doctor Asgore and since my soul continued to live in the clinic in this unit, unit where I was killed"

  
You clench your fists, it was awful

  
"I do not know how long I've been here but you can help us, I've never met other souls"

  
With this soul said they gently disappear

  
"Keep on fighting"

  
A little heart soul then appeared in front of your chest and took the form of a ball, this ball found around your grip.

  
You watched him shine softly and hold back a sob, what kind of death could be to die from a cigarette? It was awful. Images of the scene where the little soul died, flashes in your mind, you let out a scream before feeling two arms wrap around you from behind.

  
"flowey?"

  
"It's okay, the soul has found peace, thanks to you"

  
You shake your head but you feel a skeletal hand catch you by the arm and get you up, it was papyrus.

  
"good your little show is complete? I remind you that you have a fight to accomplish"

  
you swallow your saliva, it's true

  
Sans quietly approach you two

  
"Maybe we should let the human rest a little before you fight"

  
Papyrus growled

  
"No, we have let it rest until now!"

  
with that, he dragged you through the service to the smoke area, you cough, he throws you on the ground

  
"Go human, give everything you do not have"

  
( [another ost ?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQkxNbgohPg) )

  
And bones were already heading in your direction, you dodged them, without flowey to your sides all dodged was very difficult, especially the bones appearing behind you. You jump from left to right, dodging as much bone as possible, you squeeze your stars a light appear around you, leaving your hair in a breeze, once again you hear it, this young voice, which seems to have moulted now.

  
_"Stand for justice"_

  
You are filled with determination, you dodge all attacks despite the few injuries that your soul suffered in the course of the fight, you finally arrived at the fateful moment or papyrus falls on his knees exhausted. you observe it with a soft smile while Sans watch you from afar, sweating, hoping you do not fall back into the same trap as last time. But this time you keep your distance and dodge the bones that threatened to pierce you from the ground. you move away and continue to act around papyrus, telling him that you are not a threat but only a human wanting to save the clinic from this awful curse. At his words, the attacks of papyrus redoubled in effort "as if it were possible" you yourself doubt it but, why not try? Nothing indicated a sure defeat after all. After a dozen other papyrus attacks began to really get tired.

  
"umf I can not give up, undyne would be so indignant at my loss to a human"

  
You spare papyrus after you have ducked two bones that were threatening to get planted through your skull. He gasps to the ground, "how can you lose to a human? "Sans watch you and hold his breath. You are still in the fighting waiting for papyrus to accept your mercy. But for nothing. On the other hand, bones ran in your direction, breaking your legs, you could not walk after that, you hear Sans shouting your petname "Sweet heart!" Before being surrounded by bones and being pierced.

  
you are sitting in that silent void another dimention, someone sitting by your side, it was not flowey but the same person who had advised you to break your hearts to escape from the papyrus cage.

  
"You're really pathetic to not defend yourself"

  
you shake your head, you knew it was not pathetic, you knew it deeply but his words still hurt you in the end. You just wanted to do your best ...  
When you open your eyes again you are in front of papyrus, you dodge all the bones again and manage to skim those who had impaled you the previous time.  
You are again in front of a papyrus more than tired but boiling with determination

  
"WHY DO YOU NOT FIGHT !"

  
you step back and smile at him without answering. Sans is still watching you but with trembling pupils.

  
"I just want to help you"

  
"What if you take us for idiots and we get stab in the back ?!"

  
"Never"

  
You raise your head, you would never do that to a...

  
"friends..."

  
"Friends?"

  
Papyrus made a sarcastic laugh "I would never be friends with a human"

  
You shake your head "you do not have to be so fast, we can already learn to know each others"

  
Your hands is stretched forward

  
papyrus sighs

  
"go bro, I'm sure we can try to believe him, but if he does anything to us" Sans said.

  
Sans stare you blankly, "I would give him a bad time, the worst of his miserable life"

  
you smile again, ignoring your member's tremors

  
you feel a skeletal hands take your hand

  
Could an friendship start well? After all you knew that a meeting is never a ending"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ost where fine !


	9. A flower for a dead leaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting hot here ( ; u ; )

you stumble into the corridors leading you to the Papyrus and Sans chamber , exhausted from the previous fight. You stagger and fall on your knees, feeling your fragile body leaving you again, when you feel yourself being lifted by someone. In spite of your blurred vision you manage to distinguish Sans.

  
"Pathetic puff"

  
You hear him whisper as you slowly sink into the abyss of your mind. Noises around you wake up, a smell of what seems to be from a pizza. You can feel wet sheet in your back and your body aches all over. You take a deep breath and catch the star around your neck. The room is cooling rapidly around you. Finally you see Sans in the corners of the room with a surprising head, he had never seen you save before? You wonder, then you notice that he hold a plate with a piece of pizza inside. You sit up and stretch your arms impatiently, ignoring the cold that you feel and fatigue, you would need a good shower to tell the truth ... But for the moment you are starving. Sans comes to sit next to you and give you the piece of pizza to the hungry bird you are.

  
"Homemade" He tells you with a smile to the ear that he do not have.

  
You shake your head and thanks him so much for bringing some food. He looks at you eating without saying a word and you are too busy to pay attention to him. Once you have finished your piece of pizza you hear a glass breaks into the next room. And you are suddenly afraid that papyrus may have hurt himself. Before Sans have the time to catch you, you head awkwardly towards the source of the noise, through the broken wall. Papyrus sits at a table, a bottle of vodka in his hand and a glass break below him. You sigh, he had to make it fall by getting too drunk you think, approaching gently avoiding the pieces of glass to not cut your feet. But Sans catch you by the arm.

  
"You should leave him, he can quickly become dangerous when he is in this-"

  
But before he finish his sentence, you feel two hands on your shoulder.

  
"H ... HUMAN"

  
You do not dare move an iota yet you want to urge you to run away as soon as possible, a little voice screaming in you to escape from this situation, the smell of alcohol arriving at you nose, oh yes, he was drunk.

  
"HOW YOU HAVE WIN TO ME, I WILL BE THE RISE OF THE MONSTERS"

  
Finally papyrus forces you to turn back to face him.

  
"YOU ARE SO FRAGILE, I MAY BREAK YOU IN-"

  
"a finger snap, we know, but we have to get them in one piece at asgore if we want to get a permission, remember?" Sans said with a worried look.

  
"WHO'S GIVE'S YOU PERMISSION TO TALK ASSHOLE ? YOU ARE ONLY AN IMBECILE OF ANY WAY"

  
You see papyrus takes his bottle, oh no, that was not going to start again! You jump on his arm to prevent him from doing anything with his absolut vodka bottle. He grunts and pushes you quickly, as if you're just a dead leaf on his way. You fall on the cold floor.Sans walking back and starting to shake, the situation degenerated quickly and you did not want Sans to be hurt, even though he as hurried in your direction asking if everything was fine. You lay on the ground in a lateral position of safety, totally overcome by the situation. This entailing that, Sans began to get angry at his brother by insulting him and teleporting you to a quieter place.

  
On the terrace of the unit where you also had a view of the church. But for now the only thing that preoccupies you is the sudden nausea created by this teleportation, as the last time you puke your dinner over the balcony praying that no one is downstairs. But downstairs it was only forest, trees as far as the eye can see and crusifix implant everywhere, even in the trees, all around the balcony where you walk slowly. Sans looking at you from the ground. Then you decide to go back to him.

  
"Why are there crosses all around the clinic?" You ask Sans, the snow falling gently on your shoulders, you start to shake from the cold.

  
"To keep the demon inside the clinic" Sans answer you before pausing

  
"I'm coming back," he said before teleporting, leaving you alone for a few minutes under the snow, who could do that to a poor human being of your kind? It was cruel, alone and under the snow. When suddenly you hear a cross and a crow on the balcony railing. "The curse, the curse" screams the raven before flying away. It gives you goosebumps. After a short time Sans comes back with a blue plaid jacket and give it to you. You thanks him and you feel guilty for having thought so mean to him while he was going to look for a suitably-looking jacket that you are cold. The warmth surrounding you again stops you from snapping your teeth and you notice a scratch on Sans's face.

  
"What happened to you ?" You ask him by putting your hands gently on his face.

  
He grabs your hand and sighs "Papyrus banged me when I went back to the room, but I had time to leave before it becomes worse"

 

It's your turn to sigh. "Sans, do you know why papyrus drink so much?"

  
The pupils of her eyes disappear "Do you think we are friendly enough to tell you my life?" you retreat with a sad look.

  
"Sorry, it's true, you do not have to," you answer by clutching the jacket in your hands

  
"I prefer that," he said dryly. Then you both stay watching the snow fall for a little while. The silence is heavy. You decide to speak.

  
"I heard a raven shout" curse "many times ... This curse seems to scare everyone and this demon .." you see Sans shaking your head.

  
"This is a subject that is not worthy of discussion, bad things happen afterwards" and you see him wiping his shoulder. You lean your head in not understanding this action. "Oh, I wipe my shoulder to ward off the curse, some pray, but I'm not a believer, I believe only in my beliefs" you squeeze your knees against your chest.

  
"and what are your beliefs?" you mumble

  
"In this world it's killing or being killed" said Sans in a breath. "or everyone is crazy besides me." you giggle at his last sentence "hey!" he calls you and you answer him "for me a madman it's a person looking for fish in the trees"

your remark makes him laugh, for the first time you hear his real laugh, not the demonic he had during your torture session. You blush a little, delighted by the situation. After what appeared to be an hour outside you ask to go inside where it's warm. Arriving in the hallway you can see smoking escaping from it. A black smoking coming from the papyrus and sans room and the door is locked, the smoke detectors do not turn on here? You think frantically while Sans gets to your side and teleport you inside the room, you lose your balance and catch up with you in a chair. all around you is on fire, the curtain, the table in front of you, the walls, the room stinks alcohol and the thick smoke makes you cough.

  
Sans appeal frenitally his brother through the flames and finally find him lying below a piece of furniture in the small kitchen of his room. Sans try to teleport it out of this trap but the load on papyrus is too heavy to be able to teleport it. You cough and watch with despair this scene as a small voice resonates within you. You rush to the furniture and take it with both hands. Sans looks at you with eyes amazed as you lift the furniture ignoring the pain in your arms. Sans hurry then to get out of there papyrus and you loose the furniture that breaks in pieces on the ground. Finally you hear the door being broken and nurses enter the room. But before you go the time to introduce yourself to them Sans teleport you and papyrus on the balcony of the unit.

  
"If they would have seen us they would have thought we have put the room on fire and we would have locked up or worse" Sans tells you briefly before checking the condition of his half comatose brother on the ground. You kneel at his level, the latter opens his eyes. They have two odds to break and nothing more but this is enough to make you feel guilty. Since you were there you had the impression that everything went wrong. Cutting yourself off from your darkest throught, hands grabbed your jacket, it's papyrus.

  
"Do not ... think .." He has a lot of trouble articulating "that .. I owe you whatever ..."

  
with that, it fell back to the ground, asleep.

 

✳❇✴

  
You hold back a sob, Sans in the meanwhile had time to explain the situation to papyrus before he fell asleep and now he is treating him, green magic coming out of his hands. You look at the scene with an "aw", it was not cute, but seeing Sans so much devotion to heal his brother warmed your heart a little. Suddenly on your right you see a child running, a girl shining in blue with a heart attached to her ankle showing you the ceiling. Go up, it was necessary to go up to the second floor but before that you needed papyrus to be better.

  
You had fallen asleep for a short while, Sans being beside you asleep and pressing on you, Papyrus was lying on the ground, the snow was falling gently.  
About what seemed to you a few hours later, Sans was the first to wake up, watching his brother's state before returning to you. "does he have wake up in the meantime?" you shake your head, negative. The jacket keeps you warm and the snow is accumulate on the balcony. You who wanted to be warm, had been very hot and now very cold. Sans turns to you.

  
"A little earlier, how did you do to lift such heavy furniture? Humans have magic or something?"

  
you shake your head, you ignore it, all you know is that your two arms were hurting you immoderately now, you suspect they might be even a little broken.  
"I helped you," a voice resonates close to your ear, you close your eyes and feel two arms around you, you carry your hands "was it you flowey?"but no complaints, you appreciate the proximity of your best friend a little while before reopening your eyes. Papyrus is seated and grumbles against Sans, you turn to him, asking him how he is, but he turns away and coughs. Maybe it was too early for him to agree to talk to you. you lower your eyes which makes furious Sans.

"Fuck bro, the human helping you out and all you're doing is giving him a non gratitude and silence ?!"

papyrus replicas immediately "I owe them nothing, I never ask to be saved, I would have come out alone"

Sans scream "NO LUCK" you rush between them "Stop please, this 's not serious, everyone is alive!" Papyrus growls, Sans caress your head. Oh, how much do you like it?

  
After a long moment of silence you ask Papyrus again how he feels, he looks at the ground before answering "a little better" you take this as a victory and decide that it is time to continue your journey.

  
"I'm going upstairs, will you follow me?"

  
You see Sans nodding "anyway we have no more room so ..." Sans turns to papyrus "we must oblige to follow you and we must lead you to asgore to have our permission!" you shake your head.

  
"I would help you"

  
With this last sentence you look gently at the flakes falling from the sky.

  
"i wasn't the one who bring the room on fire" papyrus said.


	10. A flower on your leg

You do not know when you started to notice it but , your leg was itching, out of curiosity you have lift your tights and found a white spot on it where, before, you had a wound. Scratching the white part of your body, you did not notice anything particular so you go back in the present.

  
"It's not me who put the room on fire" said Papyrus,

Rubbing his face, you sighed, perhaps he was not remembering being drunk? Sans stand up suddenly.

  
"but of course it's not you, it's the pope ?!" said Sans with a smirk

  
"How dare you talk to me like that ?! And then I'm sure it's your fault, you forgot to turn off the gauze or something like that"

The situation was starting to getting dangerous. Papyrus get up to face Sans who started shaking a bit.

  
"Everyone is always perfect with you! You never do anything in particular and me, it's always me who takes everything for you, it's always me who is wrong or who makes something stupid" said Sans having trouble to continue, too afraid of his brother, much bigger than him.

  
Suddenly papyrus grabbed him by the blow and lifted him " **it wasn't me.** " he said in a dry and threatening tone, Sans gesticulat in his hold but finally kick his brother before landing on the ground.

"I do not care if it's you or not, you should have _died in the fire_ " said Sans taking you by the arm and teleported you and him in the gym of the clinic, where you had fought against the soul, everything was in a bad state.

  
Weight, broken machines on the ground, but everything was calm. You scratch your leg tearing the tights and letting the white part appear. Sans being too busy breaking things around you to pay attention. After what seems like an hour, he started to scream. "I do not believe it, like, it was not him and of course _it's me_ " you can feel the hatred in his voice. he threw a few things away. You listen calmly.

"One day he treated me like shit because I wanted to learn with him how he made tiramisue, he had to buy the ingredients and instead of telling me that he was going to make one, he just did it alone and came to insult me and hit me after his preparation " Sans complaining .

  
" I'm tired of his verbal and physical abuse, he should have die in this fir-"you take him in your arms.

  
" Do not say that, it's your brother ! " you say.

  
Sans tends in your embrace and look down..." You have a white spot on the leg "

  
You shake your head

  
"Don't change the subject Sans. "

  
He looks at you defiantly

  
"What, because I tell you a little about my life, you think you can give me some advice or something?" he spat.

  
"you're really pathetic"

  
Your shoulders sagging and you're sitting in front of him.

  
"I do not know where I come from but, I know one thing, that I'm here to help you, and help all the souls "

  
Sans stare at you.

  
"I know your heart is hating for your brother, but I hope you can tell him the truth one day, that you can change this poisonous relationship."

Sans blew "impossible, I tried but he does not listen to me" you bend your head.

  
You both sit in your corner, holding each other's company before a blue figure appears in the middle of the room, a new soul !

☀⭐✳

You get up, the small figure with long hair and soul hanging on his ankle looks at you with a big smile

 

"dig dig you must go up"

 

You watch it point the ceiling and disappear. You turn to Sans, "I have to go up, Sans" Sans raised in a non heating way and grabbed you by the arm.

"Do not forget that we will give you to asgore"

With that said he teleported you again on the balcony, Papyrus was there, pressed on the ledge. As soon as he saw Sans, he jumps on him and puts him on the ground " **never again speak to me like that.** " Sans spit on his face and teleported himself out of his grip. You were watching the scene, afraid that a new argument would begin. you really missed flowey in those moments.

Sans appear to your side and Papyrus turned to him with envy of murder visible on his face. You started to shake. 

  
"You will **pay** for this Sans, but not now, now we have to bring the human to asgore"

Sans sigh, you look up at him and he catches you by the arm.

  
"We should not stay around with the nurses who turn in the service, if they catch us we can be sure that it will be our last .. well .."

  
That being said, papyrus catches you the other arm "it's time to continue" he said.

  
Your little trio now runs to the elevator, its metal doors open revealing your reflection to you and the two skeleton brother. You are covered in bruises and cuts, you gently put your hand on the mirror, Sans looking at you carefully. Papyrus fixing the doors closing. You take the opportunity to sit down for a moment between the two. The ground make you shiver as the elevator began to shake.

  
"upstairs there is .. undyne" started papyrus "if she see you, she will try to kill you for sure and bring you to asgore" Sans nod.

  
"undyne .. it's your friend, right ?" you innocently ask papyrus " _it was"_ answered Sans. Papyrus pressed Sans against the wall " **never say that again** ".

  
The rest of the way happened without discussion, Papyrus having resumed its original place and Sans perspiring from its side. You tighten your star. Suddenly the elevator stop, the doors open revealing a dark corridor, with small crystals on the walls, offering a rather magnificent sight. you get up and go slowly followed by the two brothers, rain falls gently on your shoulders, a fine rain, coming from fire extinguishers here seeming to be constantly lit.

You move slowly, on your side appear rooms, other numbers, but the doors are closed. you continue your exploration before stopping in a two-lane corridors, loud voices coming from the left corridor, Papyrus and Sans pulling you from the opposite side to the noise. You are shivering, starting to get cold. Sans notice it and teleport himself a moment before coming back with a black coat.

  
Papyrus looking at him "What ? it's better than it comes in a piece and not sick to the director, no?" You pull the coat on you, it comforting you with is heat while your way that headed to ... a pool? You look around after having debouched in a big room.

A pool that found in the middle. You sigh of ease, the atmosphere of the room soothes you, blue flowers are scattered around the room and seems to whisper. You advance the two brothers to let go and walk behind you, go to the slightest anomaly. Shower are available in the room, but staying here makes you far too vunable, is not on the odds of the pisicne find a garden with tall enough grasses, you could hide there rather easily. You walk along the pool, the water is sparkling, bright blue and fine particle escapes and disappears into the air. you sit at the edge of the latter.

This moment of peace, you've been waiting for it a long time, and finally .. finally, something catches you by the left leg and pulls you under water.

  
An ink-black hand grabbing you and you barely had time to hear Papyrus and Sans calling you before being snatched by the creature. Arrived at the bottom of the pool, it is multiple hands that stuck you under the water, you struggle, try to escape but nothing helps, with your luck , you remember even you didn't know how to swim. You swallow water when suddenly you see in the cloudy water a sillouette that form, a light blue color suddenly appears to you before you notice two other silouette being dragged under water in their turn.

Sans and papyrus? and that little blue glow, it was ...

  
"THE SOUL"

✳✴⭐

 

You scream while you are in the elevator with Papyrus and Sans, both of you  
Looks surprised but you notice that Sans is rather out of breath. You get up, the determination has filled you again and your star is shining, blue now.

  
"I have a question", you mumble softly as the elevator trembles around you, coming soon to its destination.

  
"the other humans of the clinic .."

  
Sans cut you.

  
"Their souls are corrupt, they are just non player in a game, useless"

  
"corrupt?" you said.

  
Papyrus speaks

  
"after meeting asgore it's their destiny, they lose their source, some was vigilante, other patient, they lose their character traits and become like ghosts"

  
you sigh, it was a very sad fate and, what is likely to happen to you if you meet asgore?

  
"we notice the difference between humans with a full soul to those with an empty soul" added Sans.

  
the elevator stopped, you get up, as before you discover this enchanting place, the water of fire extinguishers gently wet your shoulders as you arrive at the two corridors. You remember that going towards the pools was risky, you could be caught again by the black hands. But in spite of your protest Papyrus and sans puch you to the corridor with the pool because Undyne was on the opposite side. Aonce you arrive you stay away from the water, Sans strangely staring at you.

  
"A problem with the water sweetheart?"

  
oh he know it.

  
You shake your head, "hands catch my feet and pulled it to the bottom of the water" Sans turned towards the stifling and calm water, it is true that he had the memory of it but being careful to check out did not pay attention to the disappearance of the human before hearing a significant splash of its fall in the water.

At this stage, it was not just that frisk was falling into the water and did not know how to swim, so it's drowning, which is why the world has to reset again. That was what Sans was thinking until a black hand grabbed him by the ankles,

Tentacles and hands came out of the water and started to catch on to our little group.

  
"WHAT THE HELL!" scream papyrus.

 

Sans giggle of laughter "Just like your books boss"

  
"I do not allow you!" scream papyrus and destroy the tentacles. From your side you were free of the slimy and cold tentacles wrap around your sweater by an attack of Sans. you back off and try  to be out of reach, the two brothers this off quite easily bringing down a sharp scream of the monster that went back into the water. Suddenly the pool emptied and gave way to a gaping hole in the bottom of it. Something attracts you to this hole.

  
"omg it was huge, this monster" said Sans

  
papyrus nodded

  
a little voice in your head whispered softly

  
" _the hole_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's inside this hole ?


End file.
